Oliver
English Title: Oliver & Company Release dates: * USA - November 13, 1988 - New York City, New York (premiere) * USA - November 18, 1988 * UK - October 13, 1989 * Australia - December 14, 1989 * Ireland - March 16, 1990 Additional voices * Frank Welker * Deborah Gates * Charles Bartlett * Jonathan Brandis * Kal David * Marcia del Mar * Victor DiMattia * Judi M. Durand * Greg Finley * Javier Grajeda * Robert S. Halligan Jr. * J.D. Hall * Jo Ann Harris * Rosanna Huffman * Barbara Harris * Harvey Joson * Karen Ichiuji-Ramone * Kaleena Kiff * Carol King * Mary Lee Kortes * Rocky Krakoff * David Lasley * Christina MacGregor * David McCharen * John McCurry * Arlin Miller * Nancy Parent * Whitney Rydbeck * Gary Schwartz * Vernon ScSinhersott * Penina Segall * Tom Snow * Eugege F. Van Buren Albanian Title: Oliveri dhe Shoket Arabic Title: أوليفر وشركاه Release date: 2002 Arabic TV Title: أوليفر وشركاه Release date: 2013 Brazilian Portuguese Title: Oliver e Sua Turma Release date: 1989 Canadian French Title: Oliver et Compagnie Release date: 1988 Artistic director and adaptation: Vincent Davy Recording studio: Bellevue Pathé Québec Inc. Mixer: Michel Charron Sound engineer: François Asselin Sound recording on the 25th track: Philippe Leduc Singers Soloist "Once Upon a Time in New York City" - Michel Comeau Cantonese Title: 老友記闖天涯 Catalan Title: Oliver i companyia Release date: December 29, 2005 Other info * This dubbing was only shown on TV and since no one has recorded it, this dub is lost now. Danish Title: Oliver & Co. Release date: 1989 Dutch Title: Oliver & Co. Release date: 1989 European French Title: Oliver et Compagnie Release date: 1989 European Portuguese Title: Oliver e seus Companheiros Release dates: * December 15, 1989 - Brazilian Portuguese dubbing * June 2009 - European Portuguese dubbing / DVD release Dubbing director: Luísa Salgueiro Dialogue adaptation: Rita Martinho Musical director and lyricist: Pedro Gonçalves Production director: Rita Salgueiro Sound technician of dialogues: Marco Cipriano Sound technician of songs: Douglas Gama Creative supervisor: Alejandro Nogueras Dubbing studio: Matinha Estúdios Som, S.A. Mixing studio: Shepperton International Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist "Once Upon a Time in New York City" - Diogo Tavares Choir: * Mário Marta * Patrícia Silveira * Isabel Jacobetty Finnish Title: Oliver ja kumppanit Release date: December 15, 1989 Dubbing studio: Finn-Kasper, Matti Ranin KY Director: Matti Ranin Assistant director: Matti Olavi Ranin Music conductor: Heikki Laurila Background singers: * Maija Hapuoja * Ritva Laurila * Kaj Lind * Martti Metsäketo Songwriter: Matti Ranin Recording studio: Suomen Elokuvasöötiön Äänitysstudiot Sound engineer: Tom Forström Mixing: * Tom Forström * Tuomo Kattilakoski Singers Soloist "Once Upon a Time in New York City" - Kirka Babitsin German Title: Oliver & Co. Release date: 1989 Greek Title: Ο Όλιβερ και η Παρέα του Release date: 2008 Hebrew Title: אוליבר וחבורתו Release date: 1989 Hindi Title: ओलिवर एंड कंपनी Release date: 2018 Hungarian Title: Olivér és társai Release date: April 5, 1990 Icelandic Title: Óliver og félagar Release date: 1998 Director: Júlíus Agnarsson Translator: Jón St. Kristjánsson Musical director: Vilhjálmur Guðjónsson Lyricist: Jón St. Kristjánsson Dubbing studio: Studió eitt Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist "Once Upon a Time in New York City" - Björgvin Halldórsson Italian Title: Oliver & Company Release date: 1989 Japanese Title: 白雪姫 Release date: July 21, 1990 Korean Title: 올리버와 친구들 Release date: 2000 Director: 조정란 / Jo Jeong Ran Translator: 배현나 / Bae Hyun Na Musical directors: * 박덕수 / Park Deok Soo * 김정아 / Kim Jung Ah Lyricist: 배현나 / Bae Hyun Na Creative supervisor: 전성준 / Jeon Seong Jun Dubbing studio: 리드 사운드 / Lead Sound Storm Post Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist "Once Upon a Time in New York City" - 이지석 / Lee Ji Seok Latin Spanish Title: Oliver y su pandillia Release date: 1989 Norwegian Title: Oliver og the gang Release date: 1989 Persian Title: سفیدبرفی و هفت کوتوله Polish Title: Oliver i krasnoludków Release date: 1989 Romanian Title: Oliver și pitici Release date: 2009 Russian Title: Белоснежка и гномов Release date: 2005 Swedish 1989 Title: Oliver & gänget Release date: 1989 Text and direction: Doreen Denning Lyricist and musical director: Ingela "Pling" Forsman Recording studio: Sonet Studios Technicians: * Mari-Anne Barrefelt * Sven Fahlén * Calle von Schewen * Lars Klettner * Pontus Ohlsson Producer: Mari-Anne Barrefelt Production for: Barrefelt Produktion AB Additional voices * Christer Banck * Owe Stefansson * Maria Weisby * Lena Olander * Douglas Westlund * Doreen Denning Swedish 1997 Title: Oliver & gänget Release date: 1997 Director and producer: Monica Forsberg Translator: Monica Forsberg Musical directors: * Monica Forsberg * Anders Öjebo Lyricist: Ingela Forsman Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Recording studio: KM Studio AB Technicians: * Daniel Bergfalk * Anders Öjebo * Thomas Banestål Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Soloist "Once Upon a Time in New York City" - Stefan Nykvist Thai Title: สโนว์ไวท์กับคนแคระทั้งเจ็ด Turkish Title: Oliver ve anjs Release date: 2009 Ukrainian Title: Білосніжка і гномів Release date: 2018 Category:In need of expanding Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Movies